


It's Nikolaus!

by Idjit_01



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Castiel is So Done (Supernatural), Christmas Fluff, Confused Dean Winchester, Cute Jack Kline, Domestic Fluff, Gen, M/M, Nikolaus, Sam Winchester is So Done, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idjit_01/pseuds/Idjit_01
Summary: Dean wakes up to a sudden thump. He worries and searches the Bunker. When everyone's missing, he freaks a bit out. But then he finds them in the library... Celebrating some kind of Holiday?
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 13





	It's Nikolaus!

Dean was peacefully relaxing on his bed after waking up with a start to a bittersweet memory of his childhood when a loud bang startled him, taking with it the last remnants of sleep hanging in him.

His hunter instincts kicking in, he took the gun under his pillow and the blade stuck in the side of his memory foam mattress. 

Afraid someone unwanted had gotten into the Bunker, he put his poker face on and opened his door as silently as he could. 

Straining his ears and taking in as much as his sight could, he walked sideways to Sam's room, which was slightly open.

His eyes hardened; that wasn't a good sign.

The light was off, though, so he couldn't see anything past the first few inches inside Sam's room. Kicking it softly, he opened the door enough to slip in unnoticed.

Once inside the room, he checked every corner and then turned the light on.

When he turned towards the bed, his breath catched. Sam wasn't there.

He sucked in a breath and walked out the room, hands firmly holding the gun to the invisible threats that might be haunting him.

Slowly, steadily, he walked down the hall and towards Cas's room.

It was empty as well. But he was an angel, right? He didn't need to sleep. He could be anywhere by now.

When he was finally convincing himself Cas was probably fine and his hands had stopped shaking slightly, a shriek caught his attention.

 _Oh no_. Jack.

Uncaring about the noise by now, he followed the sound as quickly as he could. 

When he was turning to get into the library a dark figure walked towards him from inside the room.

Dean pointed at it with his gun and pulled the trigger, but nothing happened. Dean wanted to hit himself. _Of course_ he had forgotten to load the gun. He had been so exhausted the night before, he hadn't even changed his many layers before he lost consciousness on his bed.

Panicking slightly at the change of plans, Dean gripped his blade lightly before he felt a hand on his shoulder and his hand flew upwards to the person touching him.

As Dean looked up he felt his wrist being held firmly and his blade falling to the floor. As he saw blue eyes and a tilted head he thought he'd have a heart attack. _He could have hurt Cas. Again._

"Really, Dean?" A deep voice reached him. "Are we _really_ getting back to the start?"

Dean let out a shaky breath.

"Cas, you alright?"

The hand on his wrist squeezed lightly as the angel before him frowned. "Yes, Dean. Are _you_ okay?"

Dean shook his head, then shrugged.

"Sam isn't in bed." He whispered.

Cas tilted his head further, if possible. "I know."

At Dean's confused gaze, he continued explaining. "He's on his run."

"But, _Jack_..." Dean complained, getting more restless and frustrated at his lack of understanding over the situation.

"What about Jack?"

"I heared him scream!" 

At the lack of response from Cas's part, Dean kept explaining himself and why Cas should be worried as well. "And there was this thud earlier..."

After his last words sinked in, Cas's face softened and let out a small private smile.

He took Dean's face in his hands and looked in his eyes. "I'm sorry. That was my fault."

"But..." Dean whimpered again.

Cas smiled wider. "I think it's best you come with me."

Cas took Dean's hand so he wouldn't escape. Dean blinked at their laces hands, surprised and tried to hide his slight blush.

As he got to the table with the initials and saw Jack laughing towards his phone, his eyes widened in surprise. On the table were his boots, and Sam's, and Jack's and Cas's –he looked toward Cas's feet: was he barefoot?– and a few packages swimming out of them. In front of it was a grass crown with four candles, two of them lighted.

Dean freed his hand and crossed his arms suspiciously. "What's going on here?"

Jack squealed again and laughed, beaming at him from his seat. "It's _Nikolaus_!"

Dean frowned. "It's what? Nick Las?"

Jack chuckled and repeated, slowly this time. "Nikolaus."

The front door opened loudly, but Dean didn't look up, frowning deeply.

Sam, who had just gotten near enough to see them, smiled at Dean's confussion. "It's Nikolaus." He said.

Dean, irritated by now, huffed. 

Sam smiled wider. "It's a German tradition. On the 6th of December, a guy dressed in red called Saint Nicholas brings children oranges, nuts and presents. Originally he was invoked by people against catastrophes and..."

"But... Santa Claus?"

"They celebrate it too. I've looked it up and they believe it can be either him or and angel who comes to their house on the 24th, but in this case the food isnt bought by Santa Claus to the children as it is with Nikolaus, It's the children who leave Santa Clause food, usually cookies and milk, instead. There are so many other differences..."

"Okay," Dean interrupted, getting a headache. "So nothing happened? We're safe? This just means... More presents?"

Sam nodded, Dean's face brightening impossibly before shutting down again.

"What's the catch?"

Sam frowned. "What?"

Dean moved and talk more urgently, impatient. " _Why_ are we celebrating this?"

Sam and Cas looked at him as if saying 'isn't it obvious?' before sharing a look.

"What?" Dean groaned.

"Well," Sam said, "we aren't you and me anymore. Cas, Jack... We've gone through so much. We just thought it would be nice if we had something for ourselves, something that wasn't associated to anything bad in any way."

Dean huffed at this. "We don't need new traditions."

Cas rolled his eyes and Sam face turned into a bitch face immediately. 

"So you don't mind if I donate the stuff we got for you." Sam deadpanned. "Cas?"

Cas nodded and started to do a sweeping motion when Dean stopped him. 

"It"s okay," he said. "Let's do this. For Jack."

Jack smiled at it while Cas rolled his eyes again. 

Dean frowned. "Cas, your eyes are going to roll off your face if you keep downing that."

Cas groaned at that and looked at Dean as if he wanted to hit him. Then he looked up quickly and a smirk started forming in his face.

Suddenly, quicker then Dean could process, Case walked over him and kissed him on the cheek.

When he pulled back, Dean looked at think both flustered and shocked. 

When he recovered, he frowned again. "What was that for?"

Caa shrugged. "Mistletoe."

"I'm not a chick."

"Sure reacted like one." Sam answered, and Cas chuckled, walking towards his boots to open his presents.

"I-" Dean started to protest, offended.

"Dean, can you help me with this?" Jack interrupted.

Dean looked at him, irritated, but his face softened when he saw the legos in his hand. "Fine," Dean snapped, stubbornly.

Sam looked at Cas fondly and took a sip of the beer he had gotten somewhere along the conversation. 

"For new traditions." He toasted, lifting the beer in front of him before taking another sip.

"For us," Cas corrected, "and for many..."

"You stink," Dean interrupted, "I hope there's body wash in those boots of yours, Sammy", he continued "though there may not be place for it besides your extensive array of hair products."

Cas frowned. " _Dean_."

"Okay, okay. _Sorry_. Though you can't deny I'm right."

Sam looked at Cas looking for support and Cas looked away. 

When Sam gave him the stink eye before stomping off, Cas snapped back.

"Well, he just came from a run. Your stink, on the other hand, that's completely natural."

**Author's Note:**

> Pfff so I'm SO sleep deprived I don't even know if this makes sense, but I really wanted to write something on this celebration before I went to sleep. 
> 
> So, please let me know how you think it went. 
> 
> Take care of yourselves and happy holidays ;)


End file.
